fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Flower-Flower Fruit
The Flower-Flower Fruit (ハナハナ実, Hana Hana Mi) is a Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to replicate and sprout pieces of their body from the surface of any object or living thing, making the user a Replicating Human (複製人間, Fukusei Ningen). "Hana" (花) is the Japanese word for "bloom" and "flower", and reflects the nature of the user's power to sprout their body parts like a blooming flower. Whenever the parts sprout from a chosen surface, pinkish-white petal-like particles also seem to originate and then swirl away from where they sprouted, as well as around the user itself, further giving emphasis to the Cursed Fruit's name; the parts seem to remain on the location from which they bloomed for as long as the user wills otherwise and also does so in a dissipating manner, also with the petals being manifested as they vanish. It was eaten by Robin Nico. The power of the fruit was first seen before Luffy and the others when they first met Robin on the Merry Go, but was not given a name or explained in any way until during Robin and Pell's confrontation. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Robin, is the ability to sprout multiple body parts on any surface including the user's own body, except Sea-Prism Stone. With this ability the user can take on many attackers by using many sprouted limbs. Since the user is practically the only one who knows where their limbs will sprout out, they have the element of surprise on their side. So unless an opponent is incapable of being held, like being a Logia Cursed Fruit user or otherwise, any opponent that faces the user is practically defenseless against them, making this fruit one of the most powerful of the Paramythia class. As she claims to Pell "speed" and "strength" mean nothing to her, as she can render almost any foe into submission with ease. She also used her powers to create the illusion that she impaled Vivi with her arm, although she has only done this once. In another instance she able to render the Alabasta forces reluctant to enter the Royal Tombs simply by covering the entrance in arms that tried to grab them as they neared. She can also focus her power on one or many foes around her. Another strength is that the user can also create body parts like an eye in order to gather information. Using the aforementioned spawning of one hundred arms, Robin can use each hand created to support each other and meld together thereby allowing her to create larger hands out of many to take on more powerful and larger foes. This aspect also makes her more versatile as it allows her to form more intricate patterns with her sprouting limbs like Cien Fleur: Wing and Big Tree. The only pattern to show any time limit was seen with the Cien Fleur: Wing, as it requires great effort to maintain altitude and keep her in mid-air, resisting gravity and gaining forward momentum. Her abilities also allow her to create limbs of gigantic proportions, as Robin demonstrated after the 2-year timeskip. After the timeskip, Robin's duplication ability has grown to the point of creating a full-body clone of herself. Oddly, unlike the rest of her abilities, her clone is also able to generate clothes, though this is an intentional discrepancy common to all Cursed Fruits for obvious reasons. The user has a radius of 200 Hana Hanas in which they can extend parts of their body. Weaknesses The user of the Hana-Hana Fruit has some weaknesses unique to themselves. The user will gain damage to their body if the extra limbs are attacked and can feel the pain. They can't create limbs where there is not enough room and while each part is capable of that parts normal movements, the body part itself is bound to where it was sprouted from. The strength of the user is also still limited to their individual strength. This means that the individual strength in the replicating appendages are no different to that of Robin's actual corresponding limbs. So with hundred arms or more each individual limb gains no extra strength, although she can meld them together to end up having exponentially more strength at her disposal, along with excellent crowd control that comes with that many limbs accomplishing holds and chokes on the enemy. Also, like all Cursed Fruit Users, she cannot swim. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Robin for a variety of ways. She has been using them as far back as when she was a child. She most notably uses the powers for combat, however, she has been known to use them for other purposes (such as tickling Luffy and Chopper or sprouting her breasts on males chests for teasing or fun). When Robin uses her power in battle, she uses a submission and grappling style where she replicates her arms at specific locations on her opponent's body and puts them in painful holds to prevent them from moving, or to disarm them by knocking away any weapon or tools that they may have in their possession. Pre-Timeskip Arms History Past Synopsis Trivia *According to Oda, in response to a fan, if the Flower-Flower Fruit was eaten by a person with hairy arms, the arms that would be sprouted would also be hairy as seen above. *Another SBS question asked if she could sprout breasts. Oda simply stated he was sure she could. *One more SBS question asked if a male user of the Flower-Flower Fruit could bloom a penis to pee from a distance. Oda confirmed and jestingly called it "Dick Fleur". *Similar to the Slow-Slow Fruit, Robin seems to use some sort of movement to activate her powers. As a child, she pointed to the location of where the arms would sprout and commonly, she crosses her arms with the palms facing up and sometimes does not leave this position even under attack; though sometimes her powers activate without any sort of movement. *Robin most likely crosses her arms to help her concentrate, as she feels the strain of each individual arm. *Although it is unknown what type of flower petals are present during Robin's usage of Flower-Flower Fruit's power, the flower petals can be assumed as petals of peach blossom. *Due to a misinterpretation of her words "If I can see it..." many mistake the fact she must be able to see where she is forming the limbs to form them in the first place. However, in this instance all she was noting is that if she knows what she is attacking she can react to it, this is the same as any other fighter (e.g. a marksman) who cannot attack something if they do not know where the thing they are attacking is. *In One Piece Color Walk 4 Eagle, there was concept art of Chopper with Robin's face on the back of his head, labelled "Face Fleur". In SBS Volume 58, Oda noted that he planned for Robin to use the move in Skypiea, but due to how creepy it looked, the idea was rejected instantly. References External Links * Self-Replication - Wikipedia article about self-replication. * Flower - Wikipedia article about the flower in general for which the fruit's powers are apparently named and based after. * Grappling - Wikipedia article about Robin's main use for the fruit. Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia